Nursing
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid has a medical condition that often makes her feel ashamed, but upon confiding in her best friend, it turns out not to be such a problem. Hiccstrid(contains lactation kink, bonus pregnancy chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Twisted-Hiccstrid!**

 **Basically, its the same as the Hiccstrid one shots series in that... well, it's Hiccstrid. Just the prompts I felt could do with more warnings. If you clicked in here, almost anything goes! Continue at own risk.**

 **The prompt for this fic (summarised since it was a long one) - Hiccup has a nursing (breastfeeding) kink, and Astrid has a hormonal imbalance that causes her to lactate and have super sensitive breasts. For the sake of this fic, Astrid has bigger breasts than I usually write her with.**

 **If this isn't ringing your bell, I wouldn't go any further. Can't say it's my flavour, but hey I asked for unusual prompts.**

 **For non-British readers - if I mention someone behind a till, I think it's known as a cash register in America.**

-HTTYD-

If Hiccup thought he was subtle about checking her out, he was sorely mistaken. His eyes were always sliding off her face to rake over her chest. Sometimes her best friends cheeks would even flush lightly if Astrid had left a couple of buttons undone.

They almost weren't friends because of it. Astrid had initially assumed Hiccup was like every other guy, and couldn't see past the big boobs mother nature had blessed/cursed her with. He wasn't. He was sweet and friendly and caring, and despite the fact he looked Hiccup never made inappropriate remarks, nor did he look at her like a lecherous street stalker.

Besides which... Astrid has grown rather happy with the fact he looks. Hell, _he's_ the reason she has several new bras that make her boobs look even more amazing. She really wouldn't mind if he did more than look... in fact, she would _love_ it.

Except then Astrid would have to tell him her secret. The reason she wore special absorbent pads inside all those bras that made Hiccup's eyes flicker down before focusing resolutely on her face.

Doctors couldn't explain it; Astrid produced prolactin for no good reason. She wasn't pregnant, never had been and no medication, warnings not to touch her nipples (which _really_ limited a girls sex life) or array of tests had been able to pin down the reason Astrid produced milk. And it didn't just happen when they were touched, oh no. Sometimes they just leaked, which had been embarassing many a time - Astrid used to live in black or thick jumpers to avoid it being noticed.

They were almost _always_ a little swollen too, which meant if Astrid was caught off guard by a brush against her breasts she often had to suppress a moan. That urge doubled when it was Hiccup who brushed against her. She was certain it was accidental, because Hiccup wasn't the type to 'cop a feel' without consent. Not that she wouldn't consent...

If Hiccup ever gave her a hint he wanted her beyond the flickering glances down to her breasts.

But he didn't. The poor lad was just a boob guy and Astrid had a great set. Even she knew that.

Astrid looked in the mirror at them, nipples hardening as she had been thinking about Hiccup. It didn't help that she was getting dressed to go see him. She looked at the assortment of bras in her drawers, running her fingers across the lace and silk materials. Hiccup never saw these, even though they were partially for him... and partially because Astrid felt hot as fuck wearing them whether Hiccup was around or not.

Maybe she just wasn't his type. His last girlfriend, Heather, had black hair and green eyes. Astrid glanced in the mirror again, seeing her blonde braid and blue eyes. Not quite similar. Still... Astrid ran a hand over her sensitive breast, picturing Hiccup's bigger hands and artists fingers touching her. She moaned softly to herself, then put her hand down. Being aroused right before she went to meet Hiccup wasn't good.

Picking up a soft powder blue bra that didn't constantly buzz her with sensation, Astrid placed the protective pads in the cups and checked herself out. Not visible, and if she leaked it would be ok. Astrid opted for a button up blouse in the same powder blue. The short sleeves showed off her shapely arms, and the comfortable fit cupped her breasts without straining, floating down over a slim waist and hips, flat stomach and coming to rest just along the top of her thighs.

Paired with her favourite slim black jeans and comfortable boots, Astrid was ready. She wasn't really one for makeup, but a little lip balm never went amiss. Her mobile buzzed, finding a text saying Hiccup was almost at the coffee shop they were meeting at.

"Shit, I'm late."

Astrid grabbed her bag, checked her wallet and keys were in it, added her phone and tucked spare absorbent pads next to the tampons in the side pocket, then made a mad dash outside. When she was two minutes from the Costa Coffee place, Astrid popped open a button on her blouse. Just one. Just enough that Hiccup would see skin when his eyes predictably dropped down.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late."

She threw her arm around his lean frame in a hug that Hiccup returned. As they seperated, his height made it less obvious he was looking down her top than at her face. Or perhaps it would have if he had stopped.

"Hey, face is a little higher up Hiccup."

He tore his eyes away, green orbs on her face and cute pink splotches decorating his cheeks.

"Sorry. You uh, you look nice."

Astrid gave him her most winning smile, the glow of his cheeks deepening. Oh, he was just too easy to wind up. And she wasn't complaining that he wanted to look.

"So, we getting drinks or not?"

"Oh. Right. Yes! What do you want?"

Hiccup got his usual coffee with a splash of caramel flavouring, Astrid opting for a fruit cooler to ease the heat in her gut from Hiccup's dopey, lopsided smile. It was sharp and sweet, ice melting down her throat but doing nothing to put out the embers low in her belly.

"What do you wanna do today?"

Astrid shrugged, sipping at her drink and casting a look out of the store window for inspiration.

"Depends how brave you are."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, raising a hand to scratch at his lightly stubbled jaw.

"That's very subjective. For all I know you have seen an advert for bungee jumping."

Astrid let her tongue peek out, catching the straw into her mouth and Hiccup followed the motion with wide, surprised eyes.

"I want to go bra shopping. You feeling brave?"

"Is this a male best friend thing? Make us look like perverts loitering in the lingerie?"

Astrid watched his reaction, saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they are twins as well as best friends but Tuff says his sister makes him go with her."

"Well those two do everything together. You up for this? You can say no. I won't hold your fear of bras against you."

"I'm not afraid of bras!"

The words came out of him a little loudly, winning snickers from around Costa's as he ducked his head and flushed.

"Wanna tell the staff in the back?"

"Shut up."

Hiccup downed his coffee quickly and stood up.

"You can finish that on the way. Lets go."

Astrid did an inward victorious grin, outwardly just smiling agreeably and standing with her drink in hand. Hiccup didn't let his eyes wander down to where her second button had 'accidentally' come undone (Astrid _may_ have helped it along when Hiccup wasn't looking). Instead, he was stuck looking at Astrid's face where her lips were puckered in a little pout around the straw. Astrid didn't know if that really flustered him, but he didn't stop looking until he almost walked into a lamp post.

Then he kept his eyes on the pavement in front of him.

Astrid managed not to laugh, but she couldn't help a few giggles when Hiccup's face went a rather interesting shade of white as they approached the ladies underwear section of her favourite store. She grabbed his wrist and dragged a very reluctant Hiccup along, ignoring that many people would probably think he was an awkward boyfriend.

Gods, if only.

"I don't know that I'm really capable of being helpful here."

"Didn't you ever do this with Heather?"

Hiccup shook his head, shuffling his feet.

"She mostly wore plain stuff, she's more about comfort. And the special stuff she got herself or it would defeat the surprise and why am I talking about this in public?"

Hiccup clamped his lips closed, and Astrid had a flash of desire thinking of him doing that on various parts of her body. Lust bubbled in her groin, making Astrid half-consider dragging Hiccup into a changing room and present him with her bare breasts between bra trials.

Sadly, that could get Astrid banned from her favourite store. And possibly scare Hiccup witless.

"How many bras do girls need anyway? There is so many and as a guy with no mother and no siblings, I had never encountered them before I got a girlfriend. And now I'm friends with you, I demand you tell me the secrets."

Astrid laughed at his serious expression despite the mention of a delicate subject - his mother had died in childbirth, Hiccup raised by a single father who was somewhat emotionally unavailable. Hiccups saving grace was undoubtedly his gay uncle known as 'Gobber', who was friendly and funny and slowly worked Hiccup out of his shell into the wonderful man her best friend was.

"Well, you have your sports bras to hold them down when exercising, then you'll have the comfy every day bras, secret cute bras for when nobody will see but you want a little boost, push up bras to do this" Astrid pushed up her chest and Hiccup looked like he might faint "and then obviously, the holy grail to most men. Lingerie."

Astrid pointed him at the section, watching his eyes widen and his jaw fall open slightly. Maybe bra shopping was a little extreme for a guy who had no female role models in his life and had only had two girlfriends - both long term relationships with, from what Hiccup said, had limited adventure in the bedroom.

"Do women really... _wear_ that?"

"It's not for everyone. Some of it is really uncomfortable and is really only designed to be on for a _very_ short while. Not everyone is confident enough to wear it... and yanno, not everyone wants to. But that's ok. I only wear it sometimes."

She spoke casually as she dug through a rack to see if they had her size in a cute black bra. When she looked up, Hiccup was still processing it and seemed surprised to find her holding a bra in her hand.

"Weird. Why wear something you'll just take right off?"

"You said Heather wore 'special' stuff."

"Yeah, but it was more in my favourite colour or one of those waist things."

"Waist things?"

Hiccup gestured, sucking his belly in and pushing his hands in to his waist.

"A corset?"

"That's the one. Not... _that._ What is that?"

"Suspenders. Belt to hold them up . Those can stay on while you're getting frisky."

Hiccup's eyes looked like they might fall out of his head. A couple other women around the section were clearly amused at his naivety and questions.

"I need to go try these on. There's a spot to park you at, or you can go wait in a manlier section if you're feeling flustered."

Hiccup _clearly_ wanted to escape, but marshalled his nerve and was perched on the seats outside the changing rooms, avoiding the gaze of the changing room attendant.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, best friend. His first time bra shopping."

He glared at Astrid where she chatted with the attendant as she counted the things Astrid was taking in and gave her a tab. Astrid headed into the changing room with her bag, a few bras and her number tag. She needed her bag - she could feel the absorbent pads in her bra needed changing. She didn't exactly want to explain wet patches in the bras she returned.

Fresh pads stuck on, Astrid tried on each of the bras. The black one worked especially well, and she couldn't resist winding Hiccup up a little further. She stuck her head out of the curtains and saw the attendant was the only either person there. Trying to suppress a mischievous smile, Astrid stepped back out in only the bra and her jeans.

"Hey Hiccup, do you think this works for me? Not sure."

Hiccup almost convulsed in surprise, eyes like saucers when he looked up and saw her half-naked body. The attendant was stifling a laugh into her hand, but Hiccup was too distracted to notice.

"I... uh. It matches your jeans?"

"Well, yes. But I wouldn't be wearing my jeans when I was showing it off now would I? Does it work for me?"

"Um. Yes? It... works with your skin tone."

Gods, he was adorable when awkward. That was probably the strangest compliment he had ever given her, but Thor Astrid would take them where they came.

"Great. I just need to put my own back on and I'll be out."

Hiccup swallowed thickly and nodded, but he was gone when she came back out. Astrid frowned, but the attendant was still in fits of mirth.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, he said he needed the bathroom. Girl, you almost broke that lad. You really just friends?"

Astrid tried not to imagine Hiccup dashing to the bathroom to deal with a hard on.

"Yeah... he's just fun to wind up. Can I leave these ones with you?"

"Yep, not a problem. Go get your man."

Odin, Astrid wanted to. If not for her fear he would find her... _condition_ repulsive, Astrid would have probably tried it on with Hiccup months ago. She hated talking about it - she kept her bra on during sex with every past boyfriend, and had only told one about her medical condition. He had been understanding, but grew frustrated with Astrid having doctors orders to avoid stimulating the area.

She headed to the till and paid for the black one Hiccup had liked so much, smiling to herself as she did so. Hiccup had a slightly too-happy look in his eyes when he came back from the bathroom, and Astrid was absolutely certain he had been jerking off in the bathroom. He could have asked her... _stop it Astrid._

"Where to?"

" _I'm_ going home, _you_ are welcome to come along."

"Uh, ok? Kinda short day out but sure."

"Yeah but there's nothing good on at the cinema, we can watch a movie at my place. _And_ I don't have to wear a bra at home."

Hiccups eyes went wide again, and Astrid wondered if he thought he was going unnoticed. He spent plenty of time at her house, and Astrid hardly ever wore bras at home.

She _always_ noticed.

"Ok. Lead the way "

They walked back to Astrid's flat, conversing as they usually would until she was unlocking her door. Hiccup always took his shoes off without prompting, knowing Astrid liked to keep her floors clean.

"I'm just gonna change. Make yourself at home."

Hiccup took himself through to the living room to take his habitual spot on the sofa, so Astrid headed into her room to change into comfier clothes. Despite the fact they made her ass look great, her skinny-fit jeans were not for lounging. Her bra was tossed into the laundry, as Astrid could see she had leaked through her pad and there were damp patches in it. Checking, she felt it had abated for a while and so Astrid just threw her blouse back on. It covered her. Some comfortable cotton shorts on her legs, Astrid cast a glance in the mirror.

Yep. She still looked cute.

Her friend was lazing on the floor in her living room, perusing the DVD collection he surely knew by heart now.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"You can pick. Want a coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Astrid had a familiar but always restrained urge to use something other than the milk carton in his coffee, mostly to see whether he would notice, but also because a deeply ashamed part of Astrid was aroused at the prospect of Hiccup... _drinking_ her. Tasting her. She never did it.

Hiccup picked out _Eragon_ to put on unsurprisingly - he loved dragons. Astrid handed him 'his' mug brimming with coffee, sinking down onto the sofa next to him with her own mug for the duration. Hiccup's eyes flicked over her chest as they often did, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you spill something on your shirt?"

Astrid looked down, mortified to find two damp circles on her shirt. Pressing her hands to her chest self-consciously, Astrid dashed to her room and peeled off the damp shirt. The leaking wasn't much, already looked to have stopped but gods that was horrifying to know Hiccup had seen it.

"Astrid?" Hiccup knocked the door, but stayed outside her room "is everything alright?"

"Fine! I'm fine!"

She sat there looking at her chest, then wondered if maybe she wasn't giving Hiccup enough credit. He was her best friend... even if he didn't find it appealing, surely he wouldn't find it disgusting? If she couldn't help it?

"H-Hiccup?"

He hadn't gone far. His voice answered immediately.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come in here?"

Hiccup walked in, practically doing a one-eighty when he saw her sat with her arms barely covering her bare chest. There was flesh spilling out from around her arms, but he couldn't see her swollen, powerfully sensitive nipples.

"You're not wearing clothes!"

"I know. I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

He kept looking away, shifting uncomfortably.

"Does that something require you have your boobs out?"

"Well, not specifically but it's about them. Will you just... sit down? This is sorta embarrassing."

Hiccup's face shifted to concern, and he eventually sat next to her on her bed, looking very intently at her face and nothing lower.

"I have this... this condition. My hormones are all out of whack, and I... well, I-"

She hated trying to say it. Hiccup became increasingly concerned.

"What is it Astrid? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I produce milk. You know, like... for babies."

He had to think for a minute, eventually putting two and two together. Hiccup had obviously never been breastfed - he had never had his mother alive in his life.

"Oh. And what, doctors can't stop it?"

"Nope. Eases when I get my period" Hiccup had stopped reacting to that word four months into their friendship "but comes right back after. Nothing's made it stop. Gods, I feel so gross."

"Hey, you shouldn't. It's, you know, a natural process. I mean, I guess you probably want it to stop, but Odin Astrid, you didn't choose it to happen and it's something your body just.. does."

Thor, he was already straight to understanding. Astrid almost lowered her hands to show him, but he wasn't looking so it seemed nearly pointless.

"I do wish it would stop. It ruins my clothes and makes me sore and sensitive a lot."

Hiccup shuffled next to her, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I uh, I would ask if there's anything I can do but I'm not a doctor."

"Well... no, never mind."

She changed her mind about asking as soon as the thought occurred. Hiccup didn't let it go though.

"What is it Astrid?"

"I feel weird asking."

"Ask. The worst that happens is I say no."

"Promise you won't get weird after if you say no?"

Hiccup bit his lip, but nodded.

"You have bigger hands than me. Would you... massage them?"

Hiccup looked down at his hands, then back up at her.

"You want me to-"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have asked."

Hiccup reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't say no. I just wanted to be clear what you were asking. This is kinda... intimate, you know?"

Astrid nodded, still covering her chest.

"Sit up on the bed?"

Hiccup moved, leaning against the headboard and his cheeks were crimson, but he was waiting patiently for Astrid to move too. She sat between his legs, facing away because Astrid was sure if he saw her face, he would know that it wasn't an entirely innocent request. Though she was sore, and he _did_ have broader hands than she.

"Ok... now what?"

Astrid grabbed his hands, placing them on her bare breasts and she couldn't help but thrill in his slight gasp.

"Just... massage them."

Hiccup had shaky hands, but he did as Astrid asked and slowly massaged her chest. It took everything she had not to moan aloud, the combination of his hands on her sensitive breasts and the easing of some of her tension _sublime._

Astrid could feel her nipples swelling with arousal as Hiccup rubbed and kneaded her breasts, and both were shifting on the bed but neither said anything. Hiccup's fingers brushed her left nipple and Astrid had to bite her lip hard to stay quiet. Whether the first time was intentional or not, Hiccup grew bolder and began playing with her nipples, clearly waiting to be stopped but Astrid was too busy growing wet from his touch.

Her underwear soon wasn't the only thing damp. Astrid felt her nipples leak again, but she was too aroused to feel embarrassed and the feel of his hands continuining when he _had_ to know what was happening only fired her up further. Astrid was certain that if she leant back, she would find Hiccup hard, aroused as she was.

Hiccup either forgot himself or stopped caring, pinching teasingly at her nipple and Astrid spasmed in pleasure as a moan escaped her throat. His hands immediately stopped, moving from her breasts and she wanted to growl in frustration. She was certain she could have come from just that stimulation if he hadn't stopped.

When she turned around, he looked surprised to be caught tasting the white liquid on his fingers. Astrid felt a pulse of arousal at the sight, giving up on any pretence as she turned around in his lap, straddling his leg. Hiccup couldn't ignore her bare breasts when she shoved them in his face. Astrid cupped one in her hand, offering her nipple to Hiccup.

"Don't hold back on my account if you liked it."

Those gorgeous thin lips of his immediately latched on to Astrid's breast, clamping firmly on her nipple as he sucked. His hands came up to her waist, tight upon her hips as Astrid moaned and trembled. _Fuck_ it felt good to finally be touched there, and by Hiccup? Even better. She ran her hand through his hair, his shifting lower half nudging a solid erection against Astrid's knee and thigh that thrilled her further.

Hiccup pulled back, gasping for air and his face was dark, _feral_ as he looked up at her.

"On your back."

Astrid complied immediately with the gruff, hungry demand, finding Hiccup almost instantly attacking her other nipple with his mouth. It felt even better than the other, possibly because Astrid was now mindlessly aroused and so sensitive she could scarcely breathe. Hiccup seemed to have a primal hunger for what he was doing, the whole thing threatening to send Astrid into some stratospheric levels of pleasure.

"D-don't stop Hiccup!"

He growled against her breast, teeth tormenting the sensitive bud before continuing to suckle at her, swallowing to repeatedly clear the milk that filled his mouth. Astrid felt pleasure curl around her stomach, winding down low into her groin and pulsing between her thighs. It didn't take much longer for Astrid to realise she was perilously close to coming just from Hiccup's attention to her nipples.

She reached down and tweaked the nipple Hiccup's mouth wasn't devouring, that small touch the last push she needed to thrash and quake beneath him, arching her back and pushing her breast further into his mouth as wetness soaked her underwear. Hiccup finally let up the exquisite torment, looking at Astrid trembling with the aftershocks of an intense climax. There was a drop of white on his lip that Astrid realised with a thrill was _her._

His pupils were blown, dilated with arousal and she shivered beneath the heated gaze.

"Did you just-"

"Mmm. Didn't know I could."

"Really?"

Flush with endorphins, Astrid was floating in bliss and no longer cared what came out of her mouth.

"Nobody else ever touched them. Doctors orders."

"Doctors said nobody could touch your boobs?"

"Nipple stimulation stimulates production of prolactin. Since mines already elevated, they said it would make it worse. Now I regret listening, _fuck_ that was good."

Hiccup was still knelt over her and from her vantage point, Astrid could see his cock was hard, pulsing with need against his jeans. He was obviously a little terrified that irreparable damage had been wrought by what he had done, but Astrid was feeling really rather wonderful. Reaching up to bury a hand in his hair, Astrid hauled Hiccup down and kissed him.

He responded immediately, groaning against her lips when Astrid ventured her tongue into his mouth. The taste in his mouth was surprisingly sweet; Astrid had never felt compelled to taste herself until that moment, when it was part and parcel of finally getting to kiss Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"I... uh-"

He stammered, somehow nervous after making Astrid come like a freight train.

"Honestly, after what you just did for me I'm game for pretty much anything."

Hiccup's hands shook slightly, but he guided Astrid to sit back on the pillows of her bed at a slight angle. He hesitated before unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock, the sight alone enough to make Astrid's body pulse with want. He was swollen and leaking with need - not unlike she had been - and flushed red with the blood filling his erection. Astrid expected him to want her mouth, but instead he placed the _hot_ shaft between her breasts.

"Found something you like I see?"

Astrid ensured she erased any doubts she wasn't up for it by pushing her breasts together for him, surrounding his cock with the plush mounds. Hiccup moaned, gripping the top of her bedframe and thrusting against her skin. He stared hungrily at the sight of his cock disappearing between her breasts, head visible the other side and Astrid craned her neck, letting the tip meet her mouth and tongue with each stroke.

"G-gonna come!"

It didn't surprise her he didn't last long - if his attentions on her breasts had been half as arousing for him as it had for Astrid, he was fit to burst before he got his jeans open.

"Do it. Want you all over me Hiccup."

Astrid watched as he bit his lip, then looked down to watch as he pulled back in time to come across her chest and stomach, groaning deeply as he spilled. The feeling of him splattering her in hot ejaculate made Astrid wetter, certain her underwear and shorts were utterly ruined.

Hiccup slumped next to her on the bed, watching as Astrid ran a finger through the mess on her chest - her milk, his come and drying saliva - before sucking it into her mouth. Interesting mixture, but not unpleasant.

"What?"

He shook his head, fixing his jeans now he had gone soft again after coming and Astrid waited for an answer.

"I just... this wasn't what I expected when I said 'lets hang out' today."

Astrid hummed to herself, still blissed out.

"Best kind of sex. Surprise, consensual and hot."

"We didn't... never mind."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was almost a hint.

"I'm happy to rectify that. So long as you don't mind that I'll probably leak a little. I usually wear a bra during sex but..."

Hiccup growled, hand reaching to squeeze at her messy chest.

"Don't you _dare."_

Astrid felt inwardly victorious, immensely happy with herself for daring to tell Hiccup about her problem.

It didn't feel much of a problem now, her chest feeling much lighter and still tingling with sensitivity.

"I gotta pee. You should get naked."

Astrid got up, feeling her knees shake slightly as she finally used her legs for the first time since that explosive orgasm. She cleaned the come off her skin, not daring to risk Hiccup refusing to put his mouth on her again because of it before quickly relieving her bladder, peeling off the sodden shorts and pants she had on.

Hiccup just about fell off the bed when she came back into the room stark naked, he himself only shirtless.

"Why are you dressed?"

"I got sidetracked."

"From sex?"

Hiccup stood up, showing Astrid how his belly now curved outwardly. Hiccup was thin, his stomach generally flat. He approached her, one hand cupping her cheek and turning her head up toward his.

"That's all you."

It was probably **wrong** that Astrid was aroused by that, but when Hiccup's mouth claimed hers again she forgot to care. His hands ran down her back, squeezing her bare ass and Astrid moaned against his mouth. All these places she never knew were sensitive were lighting up beneath Hiccup's touch, slick arousal already messy on her thighs.

"You have protection? Oddly enough, I didn't come prepared."

"Oh believe me Hiccup" Astrid bit playfully at his collarbone "I've been prepared for you to _come_ for a while. Top drawer."

Hiccup retrieved the condoms box in her drawer, then bodily tossed her on the bed and resumed exploring her body with his mouth. Delightful as that was, he still had jeans on.

"Hey! Clothes off!"

Chuckling, Hiccup moved back and reached for the button on his jeans. Astrid eyed his full stomach and felt heat race through her - he was full of _her._ Astrid found herself curious, used to Hiccup's awkwardness but now he was suddenly all eager kisses and touches.

 _"_ Do continue, but... have you been wanting this for long?"

Hiccup's hands stopped, eyes roving over her nude body.

"I've been crushing on you basically since the day we met. I just satisfied myself with being your friend."

"My friend who always checked out my boobs."

Astrid added a mischievous smile, hoping he would know she wasn't mad about that.

"It was never on purpose. You just have _really_ nice boobs and you always seemed to be- oh gods, you were doing it on purpose weren't you?"

Blinking innocently, Astrid reached down and squeezed her own breast. Hiccup stared, then realised she was avoiding the topic.

"I wanted you for a while too. I just thought you would be put off by my weird hormonal thing."

Hiccup shook his head, finally pushing down his jeans and boxers to kick them off. He leant over Astrid on the bed, kissing her softly before he backed up to murmur against her lips.

"I think it's fucking hot."

Astrid could hardly deny his words - his erection was hot on her inner thigh, his hand curling around her sensitive breast to squeeze lightly. She whimpered as pleasure rocked through her, still unbelievably sensitive to his touch.

"Since we've wasted so much time not having sex, I think it would be silly to wait any longer."

She pressed the condom square against Hiccup as she spoke, watching as he tore it and rolled the latex down over his shaft. Astrid was frustrated he didn't immediately fill her, instead pushing his fingers inside her, stroking and coaxing more wet arousal from her to ensure she was ready. Only when she growled in frustration did Hiccup pull his fingers free, holding her gaze as he licked her taste off his own hand.

"Mmm. You taste good all over."

Astrid wanted to come up with a witty response, but she was so utterly stunned by the heat of his words that all she could do was whimper, spreading her legs wider in invitation and sheer need. Hiccup was still standing over her, but he didn't seem to mind the position as he pressed inside her, definitely changing both Astrid's view of good sex and their friendship as years of unsatisfied desire burned between them both.

"F-fuck Astrid, you feel so good."

She couldn't talk, could barely breathe as Hiccup pushed her open. Astrid hadn't had sex in a while, and even after he made her come, made her wet and loose and needy, it was intense to be filled again. Hiccup noticed she was struggling, peppering soft kisses along her lips and cheeks.

"If it's too much we can stop."

"Gods no, I want you too bad. Just give me a minute."

Hiccup continued to kiss her face and mouth and neck, helping ground her against the overwhelming sensation of him inside her until she started to relax. Astrid rocked her hips, testing the depth and angle before she tipped her head, kissing him properly.

"I'm ok now."

"You sure? I can wait."

He was sweet, but Astrid was hungry for him.

"I can't."

Hiccup, finally convinced, slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Astrid felt the sting of being stretched open by him again, but it started to feel good within a few more thrusts. Hiccup's soft moans and praise against her ear helped even more, revelling in the way he took pleasure in her body and sharing in it.

He kept his pace slow and steady, sending fresh waves of pleasure to break her moans into needy exhalations. Astrid knew it would happen, but for the first time she didn't care about her breasts leaking during sex. Hiccup quickly noticed, taking little time to seal his lips around a swollen nipple and sucking. The dual sensations of his mouth and his cock stimulating the two most sensitive parts of her body quickly threatened to send Astrid spiralling into a state of pure pleasure and raw need.

When it became clear Astrid could handle more, he picked up the pace, hooked Astrid's leg up around his hip. Hiccup switched breasts before she completely lost her mind, teeth tugging gently at the bud until Astrid couldn't take it any more and came on his cock with a half-choked cry of pleasure. Hiccup wasn't far behind her, a last few desperate jerks of his hips before he groaned against her breast, letting go to gasp for air as he came.

Hiccup pulled out soon after, ditching the condom and dropping heavily onto the bed next to her with a grin.

"That was awesome."

Astrid nodded, guiding his hand back to her breast. She was still getting used to finally being touched there.

"Really was. So... it'll be happening again?"

Hiccup chuckled, stroking her breast gently.

"You'll have to give me fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Not what I meant. More... long term?"

"Oh. Well... I'm game if you are."

"Even if I get this" she gestured to her chest "problem solved?"

Hiccup smirked.

"I'm your solution."

-HTTYD-

 **Well... this is probably my weirdest Hiccstrid. For now. This is Twisted-Hiccstrid after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This actually covers four separate prompts I got. So... a rare one shot sequel! To Nursing.**

 **So this is for the ones who asked, and I suppose for the ones who wanted but were too lazy/afraid to ask**

 **Content includes lactation/breast feeding, pregnancy and light bondage.**

-HTTYD-

"Ba-aaaaabe."

Hiccup turned to the sound of his girlfriend, pulse rising at the sight of her rubbing her stomach. She was so _big._ Her belly, her breasts. Swollen and still growing, preparing for their baby.

"Yes milady?"

"Would you bring me a drink? I just got comfy."

He smiled indulgently, only too happy to dote on his pregnant girlfriend. Retrieving her flavoured water, Hiccup leant over her on the sofa and got a kiss for his troubles. The light vest she had on barely covered a thing as she strained against the fabric, but it was just them and Hel did she know what the sight did to Hiccup.

"Thanks babe."

"You are most welcome. Need anything else?"

"Not right now. Might need your help in a little while."

"With?"

"I'm feeling... full."

His cock jumped at the heady implication. Their relationship had started when Astrid confided in him about what she considered a problem, where her body produced prolactin for no reason which caused her breasts to lactate needlessly. Or so she thought. Hiccup found it _incredibly_ sexy, and an innocent enough massage had ended in a hot fuck. Or rather, several of them where they ended up spending most of a weekend in bed, exploring each others bodies and feeding their new shared kink.

The one where he drank her, eased her discomfort on a near daily basis so Astrid stopped suffering from heavy, sore breasts. Waking up to this blonde goddess whimpering in need for his mouth upon her sensitive nipples, starting most days off with her writhing and coming under his lips... yep, Hiccup loved it. And it apparently showed; people complimented his clear, bright complexion and healthy hair. He had always been weedy, skinny but undoubtedly filled out a little thanks to Astrid.

Her doctors had been surprised to hear she had taken to such a novel solution, although they'd insisted on Astrid's getting checked for any communicable diseases, for Hiccup's safety. When Astrid fell pregnant, there had been some expectation the lactation would stop as her hormones shifted, but that hadn't happened.

They had also been warned there was a chance it would stop altogether when Astrid was done breastfeeding their child, and that her milk would change to suit the baby's needs rather than Hiccup. He knew he'd have to stop when their child was born; they were more important than Hiccup's perverse enjoyment by far.

But until then...

"Just give me a shout, I'm fixing the sink."

Astrid winked.

"Will do."

Hiccup replaced the leaky pipe in the U-bend, humming to himself as he tested it and found the steady stream of leak-free water.

"All done?"

"Yep. No more leaks."

"I don't know about that."

Hiccup turned around, found Astrid tugging at her vest with a noticeable and familiar wet stain on the front. He couldn't help but feel the heat in his gut, watched her look up at him hopefully.

"I gotta clean up, go get on the bed?"

She grinned, getting up carefully around her bump while Hiccup washed his hands and dried the leftover moisture patches up from repairing. When he made it to the bedroom - currently Astrid's place while they decided where they might live before the baby was born - she was already shimmied out of clothes, stretched across the bed naked and perfect.

"Get over here!"

Hiccup didn't need asking twice. He tossed his t-shirt aside and climbed up on the mattress, kissing tempting lips as he stroked a rounded belly.

"Gods Astrid, you're so big already."

His breathy tone and erect cock ought to tell Astrid he meant it as a compliment, that he found it incredibly sexy. She arched into his touch, hot and needy and unashamed.

"Mhmm, still three months to go yet."

Astrid reached up and gripped the bedframe when Hiccup brushed a pebbled nipple with his thumb, biting her lip and gasping with sensitivity already. He stroked her cheek, then shifted to reach into the bedside drawer.

"Seriously? _Again?"_

"Do you not want to?"

She shook her head, keeping her hands where they were.

"Its not that, it just normally takes _me_ convincing _you_ to get them out."

Hiccup knelt astride her leg, reaching to place a soft leather bracelet cuff on her wrist. Handcuffs left bruises, and he was wary of ropes and ribbons getting too tight as Astrid's hands and wrists could swell during pregnancy. The leather cuffs were smooth, comfortable and held her without hurting her.

"I feel like watching you squirm."

Astrid let him cuff her up to the frame, shifting slightly and nodding to say she was comfortable. Odin, she was a vision. Hiccup would happily keep her like this, wanton and begging for hours. But he could wait no more than Astrid could at that moment.

He cupped her breasts, feeling the new weight of them as he struggled to fit them in his hands the way they had only a few months ago. Astrid was unbelievably sensitive, soft exhalations of pleasure slipping from her parted lips as she watched him. She leaked a little, smoothing the journey of his hands over soft skin as he worked her up slowly.

Astrid tugged lightly at her cuffs; not a demand to be free, but a companion to her growl of impatience that he move on.

"C'mon Hiccup, I'm gonna get sore."

Used to her symptoms regular relief, Astrid did not do well being denied. Hiccup backed off and she whined, wriggled in protest and tugged harder at her restraints. He winked, then unbuttoned his uncomfortable jeans and dropped them before returning to the bed in his boxers. Astrid watched him hungrily, arched up wantonly when he leant over her again.

"I love seeing you like this."

"Then do something about it!"

Pregnant Astrid was even easier to arouse to frustration than before, trembling when Hiccup's breath hit a damp nipple. His tongue darted out, flicked across the bump and Astrid shuddered, whimpered desperately. When his mouth finally sealed around it and sucked, he had to pin Astrid's rutting hips to not be knocked off her.

"Gods! Harder babe, please! Need it so bad."

Her vocalisations were intensely arousing, the sweet taste and warm feeling as he drank from her just as hot. Astrid _could_ come from just this - and _did,_ regularly. So Hiccup wasn't surprised with her violent responsiveness, her cursing protests when Hiccup had to stop to breathe. His stomach was already butter-soft with the warmth of Astrid's milk, but he had more work to do yet.

Switching sides, Hiccup gave her other breast the same teasing torment. Her chest was wet with both her own fluids and his, thighs slick against his knee where he knelt over one slim leg to stop her squeezing her thighs together for relief.

"Still comfortable?"

Laying on her back could cause backache, but Astrid nodded to reassure him. Hiccup rewarded her with his mouth again, suckling gently at her breast to tease her to new heights - Astrid liked it a little rougher. He heard metal grate on metal where the chain of her restraints pressed to bedframe and went no further.

"Now now, you know that doesn't work."

She growled, whether at his words or that he had to release a needy nipple to speak, Hiccup didn't know and Astrid didn't get chance to say, as he returned to his task and swallowed her sweet taste down again. Astrid bucked, arched and vocally begged him to continue, almost sobbing with it now as Hiccup sensed her impending climax. Wanting it to be intense, he ran a hand greedily over her belly before pressing two fingers to a swollen, neglected clit.

Astrid broke, shattering beautifully beneath him as Hiccup watched her writhe and pitch, felt her muscles shake. Her hands curled into fists above her restraints, thighs tightened around his knee like a vice and he felt her soak his fingers, the bedsheets below her.

"Gods, that was amazing but these have gotta come off."

Hiccup moved immediately, freeing her wrists and Astrid sighed in relief as the pressure came off her shoulders. His cock twitched needily as Astrid rubbed her wrists with soft sighs, the sounds deepening when Hiccup assisted by rubbing each of her fingers, digging circles in her palms with his thumbs.

"Better?"

"Much. Now get on your back handsome."

He chuckled as Astrid directed him, stretching out on the bed after discarding boxers wet with precum - his girlfriend put on one hell of a show. Astrid wasted little time in straddling him, rocking herself along his shaft to coat him in her slick arousal until he was growing frustrated himself. Thankfully, Astrid was in no mood for prolonged teasing and gestured for him to position himself; she could no longer reach around her bump.

 _Fuck_ she was wet, climax leaving her loose and soft but **hot** and ready for him. Hiccup felt his eyes roll back at the sensations inspired, hips bucking involuntarily to hit her deeper. Astrid bit her lip, untied her hair braid so liquid gold fell down across her shoulders, the longest parts just sweeping the tops of her breasts.

"Mmm, love you babe."

Astrid rocked herself to the best angle for her, leant forward to take the weight off her back and Hiccup reached a hand to help.

"Love you too Astrid."

She beamed, rubbing his bare chest and tweaking a nipple playfully. Hiccup waited for her to signal she was good to go and almost crying with relief when she started _moving._ His cock slid back and forth inside her, stroking the spot that made her quiver delicately at first, then made her shake and thrust like a woman possessed. He loved both sides of her pleasure equally.

Hiccup knew he'd not last long, his stomach full of her and Astrid's womb full of _them._ The mingling of them both, the mark of their union together. It was a divine sight, watching her heavy breasts and rounded bump move in time with her thrusts atop him. Pretty pink lips parted to let moans out, hair a sunlit waterfall framing it all perfectly.

"Shoulda cuffed you. You're so pretty bound."

His gut heated further at her words, half-wishing for the same but also ecstatic to be able to **touch** her. Hiccup rubbed her bump, squeezed gently at a wet breast before dropping his hand to stroke her clit. Astrid had been embarrassed by her body and it's quirks before, but she was so _free_ with Hiccup, utterly uninhibited and he loved it so. There was no hiding, no bras during sex or scrambling to hide her shirt if she leaked a little.

Just their combined lusting; Astrid loved watching him feed from her as much as he enjoyed doing it.

"I'm close Astrid."

"Uhh, me too babe. Fucking love your cock."

Another thing Hiccup loved about Astrid; her filthy mouth. She kept it up, knowing it would inevitably make him come quicker and Hiccup couldn't hold back, hoped she was there with him as he came buried as deep as he could be. Astrid moaned as she felt him, nails digging into his skin as she quaked and shook and pressed against his fingers until she joined him in their shared bliss.

As soon as he could see straight again, Hiccup was leaning up to help a lax Astrid down. She laid on her side, messy and satisfied and rubbing her belly again. Hiccup was about to go get her something to clean up with when she grabbed his hand, guiding it to her bump. They shared a happy smile as the baby kicked, quite possibly protesting the workout their mama had just gone through.

"Will you still want me if I can't do... _this"_ Astrid gestured to her ample chest "after the baby?"

"Of course I will Astrid! That's not the reason I love you. That's just a perk. If you can't, hey, no more padding your bras and stuff. If you _can..._ bonus."

-HTTYD-

 **Astrid's cuffs are based off a favourite pair of mine I actually own, fleece-lined and soft with a short chain in the middle that gives no real freedom of movement. Highly recommend similar if cold metal or tickly furry cuffs aren't your thing.**


End file.
